According to standard cellular network standby technologies, a terminal in the standby state needs to receive paging information delivered by a network. To reduce standby power consumption of the terminal, a DRX (Discontinuous Reception, discontinuous reception) technology is put forward in a mobile communications protocol; that is, the network periodically initiates paging to the terminal, and the terminal only needs to wake up and receive information from a paging channel at a specified time of each period, thereby reducing the time for waking up the terminal in the standby state and reducing standby power consumption of the terminal. The standby power consumption of the terminal is approximately proportional to the time for processing various tasks in the standby state.
The inventor finds that even when the DRX technology is used, the standby power consumption of the terminal still cannot be reduced significantly. The range of a DRX period is comparatively small and cannot support a longer period. In addition, the DRX period, as a parameter of the whole network, generally remains unchanged once being set. Furthermore, tasks of the terminal in the standby state are fixed, and corresponding time periods cannot be flexibly set for different tasks, thereby increasing the standby power consumption of the terminal.